Future Light
by Suhafer
Summary: Hinata found time machine and decide to ask Naegi for go back to the past in order to save the world from despair. Happened before Future Arc. Hiatus (sorry for the inconvenience, my script lost and i need more times to write it again ).
1. Prologue

"Naegi, Naegi !".

"…oh, what's wrong?".

"Well, you look so pale. are you okay?"

"Oh, i'm okay Asahina".

"Mm, are you sure you alright?" said Asahina worried.

"Yeah, sure" i said while giving her a smile.

"If you're feeling not well just say it,okay".

"Yeah, thanks for worried about me Asahina".

"By the way Naegi, do you think we will be alright ?".

"About this trip ?".

"Yeah" She said with doubt.

"Don't worry, sure they are in despair side before, but now is different".

"Yeah but i don't know...It just i'm kinda nervous right now. Cuz until now the one who visit or communicating with them is you, Kirigiri, and Byakuya. I hope they will welcome me".

"Hahaha, well...it will be weird for me to know that you are so nervous about meeting new friends you know".

"Hm, you right, why i must nervous? I mean they are our seniors and friends. Thanks Naegi, i'm feeling more better right now. I think i want to meet them ASAP".

"Well, that's Asahina that i know".

"Ng...Naegi, about our purpose this time. we're not only come to see them huh ?".

"Yeah".

I took out a document from my bag and gave it to her. After read it, Asahina's face becomes surprised.

"Naegi, this is...".

"Well, i don't believe it too".

"But how? where do you get this Naegi ?".

"Hinata sent it one week ago. It seems he found it while exploring the island".

"If this report is right then what exactly is that island".

"Yeah, that island is mysterious. Even before we choose it as place for neo world experiment, it's been categorized as forbidden island. Well, i don't know the reason but i choose that island because that place is not easy to found".

"Yeah, but time machine? They aren't joking right ?".

"That's why we come Asahina. We need to know the truth".


	2. Game (Re)Start

After some minutes, at last we arrived in Jabberwock Island. When we left our ship, i saw Hinata was standing in front of port gate and there was a person with pink hair beside him, i think he is Souda.

"It seems you are fine".

"Yeah, it seems like that" Hinata answered with smile.

"Naegi, do you bring my request?".

"Yes, your request is in the ship. You can take it right now".

"Wuuuhu, thanks Naegi. Its been a long time since the last package you sent. I worried that you forget us".

"Sorry, but the situation is kinda dangerous. We don't want to take risk that they find you all".

"Oh, i just remember we are still criminal out there. Okay, i'll take my stuff then, once again thanks Naegi".

"Yeah".

Then Souda went to the ship while pulled the wagon for carrying his stuff to the car in the front of port.

"Looks like we still need more time until we can go out from this island".

"Yeah, future foundation still dangerous right now. Wrong step and you all will be killed. We still searching a way for making they believe that you all are fine right now".

"After what we did, i think it's impossible".

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, we will work hard to make sure you all get your life again!".

"Well, you are so kind Naegi, as expected from Super High School Level Hope".

"Hehe, you just exaggerate it".

"And you are...".

"Ah, i'am Asahina, Naegi's friend and i work in future foundation too. Nice to meet you".

"I'm Hinata, nice to meet you too. By the way are you...by any chance have the title Super High School Level Swimmer before?".

"Eh, how do you know ?".

"Just guess i think".

"It seems you are getting used with your body right now".

"Yeah, for now i can control it but wrong step and he will show up".

"Hm, but i believe you can take care of that. I'm sure because you are strong".

"Well, thanks Naegi".

"Uh, you two, what are you talking about ?".

"Do you remember Izuru Kamukura ?".

"Yeah, one of the most dangerous despair person with multitalent".

"Hinata is him".

"Huh, Hinata is Izuru ?!".

"Yeah, short story Hinata and Izuru is same person with different personality, i think it's kinda similar with Touko".

"Oh, okay but they are look so different".

"Well, i prefer my old look, long hair is not comfortable for me".

"Haha, agree. It's troublesome i think".

We talked and joke around until i decided to ask him about report that he sent to me. I don't know why but i need to confirm it fast.

"Yes, that's my conclusion after examine that machine".

"But how? I mean is it real ?".

Asahina looks worried but i think that's normal. I kinda not believing what i heard but i think this the truth.

"First, i thought it was joke from Souda but after i tried to use it, i prove it that the machine was real".

"Eh, what's happen ?" I asked curiously.

"Around one week ago, Souda was dead by falling down from cliff and i decided to use the machine then you can see he still fine right now".

"That's unbelievable".

"I hope we can use it for something".

"Yeah, but that's kinda not right...i mean we talk about changing history".

"I think so too but is it one of the best way we have ?".

"What do you mean" Asahina asked curiously.

"If we can go back in time and prevent the tragedy then the world will becomes better place".

"You right, but we still don't know the bad effect for using that machine".

"Yes, that's bothering me too and that's why i'm still not telling all of my friends. The only one who knows beside me is Souda".

"That's good i think. If they know it, they will probably doing something reckless".

"So, what do you think we must do? I can't keep this secret for long time. Soon they will found it and before it happens, i hope i can tell them firstly".

"Yeah, that's right. By the way how many people that can go in ?".

"Only one".

"Uh, so we need to believe one person to save the world" Asahina said with worried looks.

"It seems like that and i know you can do it Naegi".

"Eh? Me ?!".

"Yeah, you are the best candidate we have".

"But why not you Hinata ?".

"My condition is not stable and we can't take risk that the Izuru will awake and take control of my body. That's dangerous you know".

"You right but i'm still not sure about this".

"I believe in you Naegi. If any person should go then it must be you".

"Asahina".

"I think all of our friends will agree if we discuss about it. Only person which have a crazy idea to save remnants of despair that fit with this job".

"You exaggerate it again Hinata".

After that, we met Hinata's friends and did video conference with Kirigiri and others. We discussed about this. Then at last, just as Hinata expected, I am the one who will go back in time.

"So, how this machine works ?".

"Similar with New World capsule i think. Just enter it and you will get long sleep after pressing the launch button in there. Next time you awake, you will realize that future has changed".

"So, is there a time limit until i wake up ?".

"No, there isn't".

"Eh? So how can i wake up ?".

"I don't understand it too, when i saved Souda, it's like i just realized something and wake up. Then i left the capsule and i met Souda that looks fine at all".

"So is there a chance for me not wake up ?".

"Yes and i think you know that in this condition, dead isn't a choice".

"Hm...well, you right. This machine works like Neo World capsule, if i don't finish my goal it seems i will unconscious forever".

"Yes, i think so too".

"How about destination ?".

"It seems this machine will decide the best time and place based on your goal".

"Then I would not know when or where i will arrive ?"

"Something like that".

"Wow, do you think i'll be alright ?".

"Before Hope, you're Super Duper High School Level Luck and everyone will keep and protect the capsule, so don't worry, i think you'll be alright. Be careful and i'm sure you will success".

"Ahahaha, It seems i don't have a choice...".

After talked with Hinata, i met with others.

"So, i think this is farewell".

"I believe in you,Naegi. I know this is not easy but please save all of our friends" Asahina said nearly cry.

"Naegi-chi, good luck, your fortune seems good" Yasuhiro said.

"I'll make sure you feel regret if you don't use this opportunity, that is Touko message. Well for me, Good luck" Togami said.

"Don't do something reckless and come back safely, we're waiting for you" Kirigiri said.

"If you get problem to stop me, just give me a lot of food and there will be no problem" Akane said with smile.

"Well, i don't think it will be that easy Akane, but i know you can do it Naegi, please save all of us" Sonia said.

"If you can't save me, at least please save Peko" Fuyuhiko said with sad voice.

"Well, go and meet me fast and wake me up from despair. I'm sure I'll help you after that" Souda said with serious eye.

"Good luck friend" Hinata said with confident.

"Yeah" i said with smile and looked at everyone.

After that, i entered into machine. Then, took a breath for a while. When i decided to press the launch button, i don't know why but my body seemed tremble. Well, now i think my feeling seems confused. Is it the right thing to do? Am i good enough to save my friends? Can i protect the world? After many times those questions show up, i realized that this task is so heavy. I felt my sweat dropped from my head. Doubt, worry, and fear start to eat me. I can't do this. Yeah, this is so heavy for me to take, i must go out from here.

Then, when i tried to stand from my seat, my head becomes hurt and at that time i saw something. A picture, picture of familiar building. I think it's Hopes peak academy. Even the building seemed different and damaged, i'm sure that was hopes peak academy. In the front park, i saw crowd, crowd of Hopes peak students, and there was a banner that has "Graduation Ceremony" written on it, in the front of gate.

"Graduation ceremony, i don't remember get one in hopes peak and i think i'm still not attend it even my memory from that time is missing".

After that, i saw group of people come from outside and meet the graduation student...hm...even i can't see their face, i don't know but it seemed i know these people. I'm curious, are they senior, friends, or junior?. Then, my head is hurt again and i'm awake.

"Ukh, what the..." i said while breathing heavily.

Then, i tried to regain my sense and took a long breath.

I'm sure that picture was not from my memory, but i don't know why but the nostalgic and possess feeling come from my heart.

"If that is not past, then is it future ?".

I stay quite for a while.

"...".

I smiled.

"How fool i am" I said while hit my face.

I should not hesitate.

"Fuuuh"

Calmly, i sat down and pressing the launch button and began my journey. Journey to the future that even i don't know if i'm in there.

"Well…i don't know what will happen to me, but if by any chance that i can go back to that time…I'll use all of my strength to save all of my friends…especially her".


	3. Hope's Peak Private Academy

_"_ _To solve a mystery , you sometimes need to take risks. Isn't that right?_ _"._

 _"_ _The smallest possibility... You might as well call it a miracle_ _"._

 _"_ _I will be your Ultimate Assistant!_ _"._

 _"_ _You've taught me a most valuable lesson! You've earned my respect, and the title of professor!_ _"._

 _"_ _I want to... start training. I'm so weak... I thought if I could talk to someone strong about it, it might help to motivate me_ _"._

 _"_ _Regrettably... My dream has been shattered like a falling teacup. But I have no regrets. This is simply the result of me fighting for my dream until the very end_ _"._

 _"_ _You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?_ _"._

 _"_ _I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku._ _"._

 _"_ _I don't care about my divinations anymore! I decided to trust my instincts!_ _"._

 _"_ _And maybe this is my punishment for everything up till now. Maybe I'm being punished for just doing whatever I felt like all my life_ _"._

 _"_ _People talk behind my back sometimes-say all my energy goes to my legs and none of it to my head._ _"._

 _"_ _Some would say that a woman is incapable of becoming the strongest human alive. I want to prove them wrong_ _"._

 _"_ _I refuse to acknowledge you! You're stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! StupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupidStupid!_ _"._

 _"_ _Huh...? What...? Isn't... that... strange...? Why... was... I...?_ _"._

 _"_ _Ugh! You always had such reckless hope! I love you sooooo much that you disgust me!_ _"._

*Gasp, breathing heavily

After light there is darkness, after seeing good things, once again i saw bad memories in my life.

"...".

After pushed launch button, my body seemed drowning. Then there was a light for awhile before my surrounding became dark until i couldn't see anything. And when I woke up...

"Hm...".

I looked around my surrounding.

"Toilet ?".

Well, there is no doubt i was in toilet right now. But why? Okay, that's not important, let's get out from here first. After coming out, my body became freeze when i saw myself in mirror of the door.

"What ?!"

I think i got hallucination but well, i just saw myself in Hope's peak uniform.

"Wow, haha...unbelievable".

I looked around and went to see the outside from window. Surprised, I saw view of city and clear sky.

"Blue sky" I said happily.

All this time, I never think that I would see blue sky again. Because sky was contaminated after The Tragedy.

"I must make sure they will see this in the future".

I turned around and went to see what's inside this building. Hm, even I felt that it was same, i thought this was not the hope's peak building that i know. If i am not mistaken, this was the new building. The one we attended before going to the old building that we choosed to become shelter. It's kinda nice building when i saw in real.

"Hope's peak private academy".

It is an exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to cultivate and gather high school students excelling in their respective academic fields. School with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in professional field time after time. Its stated goal is to raise this nation's _"hope"_ that will bear the country's future. Accordingly, some people call this place the...

"Academy of Hope. I wonder how I spend my time here".

Once again I remembered everyone, remembered the photos that Junko gave before the last trial.

"It must be fun, yeah of course it is".

I saw my identity card and know that I went right back almost 1 year after I entered the school.

"I actually went back to the past huh".

First, I thought that I would go back exactly when our killing games began but now i'm here.

"...".

If what Hinata said is true, then there will be something that I need to do here for saving all of my friends. I tried to remember important things that will be happen after this but nothing came out from my mind.

"Damn, this will not be easy. I just remembered that my school memories are missing".

Before beginning to explore, someone called me.

"Naegi, now is the time for class, so why are you still outside ?".

I turned around and surprised when seeing Mrs. Yukizome stand in front of me.

"Mrs. Yukizome! Huh, why you know me ?"

"Wrong. It's Yukizome sensei and why? Of course because i'm good teacher so i need to remember all of my students even he is not from my class".

"Sorry and as expected from you Mrs...Um Yukizome sensei. I don't know that you are teacher here".

"Hm, well I have been teaching here last year. But wait...wait...i'm sure this is the first time we talk each other but it seems you've already known me. Have we met before ?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, well, sorry but you are kinda popular i think. I...I mean, sensei graduated from hope's peak so of course you are popular" I said in panic.

"Mm...that's right but i don't think me or my title is popular...".

"All of students in hope's peak are popular, but well...except me i think".

"No, that's wrong! Don't think yourself like that Naegi. You are still young so you must think positively while advancing to the future".

"Ah, i think that's right".

"Fuuuh, why all of you, the Ultimate Luck, have low self-esteem, even i know that you all are the most care and kind with others".

"Ng, all of you ?".

"Oh, sorry. In my class there is one student that have the title same as you, Super High School Level Luck. I don't know why but i just remembered him when i saw you".

"..."

Super High School Level Luck, there is only one person i know that has the same title with me. Komaeda Nagito and he is remnant of despair. One of the most dangerous person amongst them that has combination of luck and intelligence. Even without his memories, he still becomes threat for his friends in new world program. I must think what i'm gonna do if I meet him in the future, as well as other remnant.

"Naegi, are you okay ?".

"Ah, I'm sorry, i just remembered something".

"Of course, now is the time for class".

"Um, that's not about it but well, that's right. Then excuse me Yukizome sensei".

"Yeah, return to your class immediately".

I turned around and started walking. But after some steps, I stopped and turned back to Yukizome sensei.

"What is it Naegi ?".

"Forgive me, but where is my class ?" I said with smile.

"...".

Please don't look at me like that.

* * *

-Omake-  
N: "Yukizome sensei ?".  
Y: "...".  
N: "Yukizome sensei ?".  
Y: "...".  
N: "Yukizome sensei !".  
Y: "Oh, I'm sorry Naegi. I am just drowned in my thought. I don't know why but it seems i saw myself in despair, killing and suicide".  
N: "Well, somewhat i have a feeling that's true".  
Y: "Huh?".  
N: "Nope, so where is my class ?".  
Y: "...".


	4. 78th Class - Part 1

"Okay, this is your class Naegi".

"Ah, thank you so much Yukizome sensei".

"I had no idea that you really forget your class. I thought you're just kidding".

"Haha, forgive me".

"Don't let this happen again okay ?".

"Roger, Yukizome sensei".

 _Man, what a good start._

"Well, i think i have to go now".

Yukizome sensei, if i'm not mistaken, she, Munakata, and Sakakura were close friends. Munakata was vice-leader of future foundation and the leader of second division. He was one of people who oppose my plan to rehabilitate remnant of despair. I thought he wanted to kill me because i protected them, even they were back to normal. I heard that he didn't act like that before tragedy, so if i could meet him now, maybe i would get a clue or help.

"Yukizome sensei can i ask you something ?".

"Hm, it's okay but I hope you don't ask where do you live right now".

"Well, of course not. Mm...do you know where is Munakata now ?".

"...".

Yukizome sensei became silent and seemed lost in thought.

"Munakata...".

"..."

"Hm, now you remind me, lately i didn't contact him at all. It seems that i'm so busy with my work then forget to contact him. I'm sorry, i don't know where he is. And maybe i should contact him immediately because our situation here seems crucial now".

"Crucial?".

"Yeah, and please don't tell me you forget about Hope's peak situation right now".

"Ahaha, of course i remember" i said in panic.

 _Well, sure i'm curious about this but i will ask another person, she will become suspicious if i ask her more than this._

"Fuuuh, it's good to hear that. Well, please be careful and don't go outside of school alone".

"Roger sensei".

"You're a boy, Naegi. Say it loudly".

"Roger sensei !".

Suddenly, classroom door is opened and someone who was familiar came out.

"Mm, i don't want to disturb quality moment between teacher and her student but please don't talk so loud when class is still underway".

"Ah, forgive me Kizakura sensei. Eh, i don't know that you're teaching in this class too".

"Hm...ah, i forget the name but he suddenly got sick so i was requested to fill his role to teach this class" he said while closing the door.

"Kizakura sensei, you must remember your co-workers".

"Ah, Well, forgive me Yukizome sensei. By the way, are you alright for being here? I heard that you're being called by headmaster. If you don't go immediately, i think you will be in big trouble".

"Oh you're right! Okay, forgive me Kizakura sensei, excuse me. Ah and Naegi, don't get lost again".

"Yes, Yukizome sensei".

Yukizome sensei was leaving us immediately and then here we are. Koichi Kizakura, i just remembered, before becoming leader of third division in future foundation, he was a teacher and scout from Hope's peak. I didn't expect to meet him immediately but well it can't be helped. He likes teasing someone but he was good person. He was very observant and intelligent. I was amazed by him that he could maintain his composure even after the world was consumed by despair.

"Mm, okay so how long you will stand and look at me like that, Naegi ?".

"Ah, forgive me, Kizakura sensei".

"I don't know what part of me that interesting but you must be careful when hiding your interest to people. Especially, if you're attracted to women, make sure you don't think about her in class or you will be in trouble".

"Okay, Kizakura sensei, ng...class? Why not ?".

"If you want to know then you can test it by yourself. Well, youth sure interesting. This is the first time i'm teaching in your class but I've seen the sights of spring in there. I'm jealous".

"Sensei, what exactly are you doing in my class ?"

"Haha, i'm sorry Naegi, but well if you want to skip class, at last you can tell me to get permission".

"The truth is i'm not planing to skip the class'".

"Oh so you're really lost?".

"Yes Kizakura sensei. Forgive me because i can't attend your class. If i knew that this would happen, i would tell you before".

"Hm...".

"...".

"Okay, it seems that you didn't lie and for your info, you already got permission from me before you went out from class".

"Eh? Really ?".

"Yeah, permission for going to bathroom".

"Ah, well that's right haha".

"Hm...".

"Okay, I better go to class now, I'm sure Kizakura sensei also has a lot of works right now".

"You're right Naegi and I want to get more rest".

"Ahaha then excuse me Kizakura sensei".

I walked to the door and when my hand touched the door suddenly I was speechless.

"...".

My hand was tremble.

"...".

 _What's happen? Why my hand suddenly becomes tremble? Fear? I think no, i'm feeling happy right now. I mean, behind this door, there are my friends. They're alive, yes, all of them are alive. Then, why i just stand here? What's happen with me?_

"Naegi, are you alright ?".

"Ah, Kizakura sensei?! What is it ?".

"Hm...".

"...".

"Naegi, why don't you enter the class ?".

"I...well, i'm feeling...my body seems heavy to go right now".

I didn't know what i should say, I didn't know what to do when i met them. After what happened, to see them, especially those who had died. I let them die, I failed to keep promises. Was it okay to greet them immediately? Punch them? Hug them? Although my school memory was gone, they're my precious friend. I couldn't act like never know them, right? What should I do?

"Naegi".

"Yes, Kizakura sensei".

"I do not know what happened but you're enough to be yourself. Don't think too much and let yourself act naturally. If you did wrong things before, i'm sure you will be alright because you have great friends in there".

Kizakura sensei's words calmed me down. I didn't expect him to say wise words like that but well i should say that was true.

"Okay Kizakura sensei, thank you" i said with smile.

"You're welcome" he said then leaving me alone in front of door.

I was touching the door again. My hands were still a little shaky but somehow now I felt lighter. My friends had trusted me for this task so I had to make sure that everything went smoothly. I had to make them not suspicious and think something strange.

"Fuuuh, Here we go".

Little by little, i opened the door and entered. When I was inside, i was fell silent.

"Hey are you sure that this will work ?".

"Yes, i think it will work, but i'm sorry if suddenly it crashes a little or even stopped suddenly".

"Calm down Chihiro. And Leon, you dare doubt the work of ultimate programmer?! I'm sure you can use it right away".

"Quality check must be provided, brother! Even it's work of ultimate programmer, we must still make sure that everything is safe and ready to use !".

….Ultimate Baseball Star...Ultimate Programmer...Ultimate Biker Gang Leader...Ultimate Moral Compass….

"Could you not to shout while talking Ishimaru? I'm enjoying my tea with my guest right now. And I've said that I asked for three teaspoons of sugar, Yamada !".

"Hiii, forgive me! I'll replace immediately".

"Khukhukhu, FYI, if you serve tea that doesn't taste good to my sister, you will not see sunrise tomorrow".

"...".

"Junko please don't scare him and I'm sure Mukuro will not do anything. Yamada, you can give me that".

….Ultimate Gambler...Ultimate Fanfic Creator...Ultimate Fashionista...Ultimate Soldier...Ultimate Idol….

"Tch, idol and her acting".

"Silent Fukawa. You're bothering me reading".

"Fuuuh Togami, you do not need to scold her like that. Ah by the way Sakura, Kyoko, i found new doughnut shop and there is a lottery with cute rabbit as prize. Want to come together after school ?".

"I'm sorry Asahina, today i have schedule to train".

"Hm, cute doll. I think i'm free, okay, let me accompany you".

"Lottery, do you want to know your fortunes? But of course it's not free haha".

….Ultimate Writing Prodigy...Ultimate Scion...Ultimate Swimmer...Ultimate Martial Artist...Ultimate Detective...Ultimate Clairvoyant….

I was speechless and did not move.

 _They really exist. All of them….even Junko, Mukuro….All of them are here._

"Ng, Naegi! Finally you come back, you have to explain your actions. You go to the toilet and...eh ?!" Ishimaru said as he approached me.

….

"Uaaah, Taka what are you doing? You realize that you're in trouble, right?" Kuwata said worriedly.

"Brother, you fucked up" Owada said.

"Naegi are you alright ?" Fujisaki asked.

 _Eh…._

"I've just said not to shout while talking before and now you're in trouble" Celes said concerned.

"Uah, Naegi! Ishimaru, you must take responsibility" Yamada said in panic.

"Wow Ishimaru, i hope you've written a will" Junko said while pray.

"Naegi..." Mukuro got surprised.

 _What's wrong? Is there something wrong?_

"Serve you right Ishimaru, now you can go to hell".

"Silent Fukawa" Togami said while looking at me, sighing, then continuing his reading.

"OMG, Taka's future seems so dark" Hagakure said in panic.

"Naegi, what's happen? Are you alright ?".

"Asahina, i think we need him to calm down first" Ogami said while holding Asahina.

 _Calm down? Do I look nervous? No, i'm alright. Instead now I am very happy. I can see you guys and have a chance to fix everything. And i think I came as usual, so why..._

"Naegi, i hope you can explain what happened, if you still want to see one of your friends alive" Kirigiri said seriously.

 _Eh….i don't understand but it seems that i should talk right now._

"Everything….well, everything's okay...".

"You're wrong !".

 _Eh…._

"You're wrong Naegi !".

I looked toward the voice that i really knew.

"Maizono ?".

 _I don't understand anymore but i should say something._

"But i'm serious. I'm okay...i mean, everything's okay".

"Really ?".

"Yeah".

"Well, if it is true then why you're crying ?".

 _What ?!_

* * *

 **-Omake-**

K: "Here take it".

I: "Pen and paper?".

E: "Don't worry, we will make sure your family receive that letter".

K: "You must write it fast".

I: "What for?".

K: "Man, look at that" #pointing to some people in class.

I: "...".

E: "...".

K: "...".

I: "Well, I'm counting on you two" #begin writing.


	5. 78th Class - Part 2

I touched my cheek then saw my hand.

"?!".

Damn, why i didn't notice it. That's why they panicked. It seemed that i'm screwed up but whatever.

"Naegi ?" Maizono said worriedly, waiting for my response.

"Oh well..." I said while wiping my tear.

 _Well, I should think something, ASAP. But what should i tell them?_

"...".

 _Um, okay I'm fucked up. I don't have idea. This situation is not good, i'm really screwed up._

 _"... Don't think too much and let yourself act naturally... "._

Suddenly, I remembered Kizakura sensei's word. That was right, just act like usual.

"This is kinda embarrassing, so the truth is i don't want to say it".

"Naegi, just spit out already" Kirigiri said seriously.

"Um, well, i don't know why, but seeing you all, gathering in classroom and chatting with each other like this makes me happy. Lately I had bad dream, so when i'm looking at this situation...really touched me" i said in embarrassment.

"Ukh, i feel goosebumps when i hear that" Enoshima said annoyed.

"Man, are you sure ?" Kuwata asked curiously.

"Yeah, so let's forget it. This is embarrassing".

"Well, that's our naegi, always got sentimental over little things" Celes said while smiling.

"Is it similar with you Hiro? Got angry over little things" Yamada whispered.

"Did you said something YA-MA-DA ?".

"Oh nothing, Madam !".

"Naegi, please don't make us worry like that" Ogami said.

"Hm, that's good. I think something happened to you. Geez, Naegi you are a boy so you shouldn't suddenly crying like that" Asahina said.

"Yeah, Naegi you make all of us worried. I had thought that I was wrong to scold you" Ishimaru said relieved.

"Ahaha, i'm sorry everyone. Well, in that condition even it's embarrassing, i must say that Ishimaru's scold did makes me cry" I said with smile.

Suddenly, classroom became quiet and Ishimaru seemed pale.

"Ouch, he said it" Kuwata said.

"Ahaha…." Fujisaki laugh worriedly.

"Oh, you hit the spot Naegi" Touko said happily.

"Hm..." Togami seemed amused.

"It seems his future becomes more dark right now" Hagakure said concerned.

"Eh? What's wrong?" i asked curiously.

"It's okay Naegi. Everything's okay" Maizono said with smile.

Maizono approached Ishimaru. I didn't understand but it seemed that they're chatting casually. Then i saw Mukuro then Kirigiri went to outside. After awhile, Ishimaru passed in front of me with the condition more pale than before.

"Ah Ishimaru. Are you alright ?".

"Well, yeah. This is my punishment, i must face it. This is justice".

Then he walked slowly and went outside of class. I didn't understand what he said.

"Naegi !".

"Oh, Owada what's up ?".

"Well, i just want to make sure you alright. Taka usually like that and i hope you can forgive him".

"Hahaha, don't worry, I'm just being emotional, so i think that Ishimaru didn't do anything wrong".

"Hm...okay, good then. Even it's too late for him".

"Ng, what's wrong? Honestly, I don't understand what happened".

"Well, it's good for you not knowing this thing, so stand strong Naegi !" Owada said while tapped my shoulder then left.

 _I don't know why but something's wrong. Um, well, it's not a big deal._

"...".

Okay, I thought that classroom became normal again. Now, I should think my next move. For now, it's good if I could get information as much as I could, especially about Hope's peak condition right now. Yukizome sensei said that we were in crucial condition right now so I could assume that they started to move.

"...".

Then, I looked at Enoshima. She seemed happy chatting with Celes and teased Yamada. Junko Enoshima, the mastermind of all tragedy that ended up in world destroyed by despair. Her title was Super High School Level Fashionista but at the same time she got title Super High School Level Despair. And based on investigation result, Enoshima has Super Analyst ability that made her could learn other people technique and predicted the future. With that ability, she managed to make the world fall into despair.

"...".

Even she was the mastermind, she was also one of my friends, I knew that what she did was unforgivable but...i ccouldn't say I hate her. I didn't know if she could be saved but I would stop her.

"Naegi ?".

"Oh, Maizono what is it ?" I said surprised.

"You seemed looked at Junko all this time".

"Really? Don't worry it's nothing hahaha".

"Hee...okay, i hope it's like that. By the way Naegi, are you free after school ?".

"Hm, I don't have any plans so i think i'm free".

"Then, can you accompany me to somewhere ?".

"Eh? Me ?".

"Yes".

"Well, if you do not mind I can come with you".

"Great, then let's meet in usual place after school".

"Okay".

Then, she left me happily and chatting with Celes and Enoshima.

"...".

I thought she's okay right now, so i didn't need to worry. Now, what should I do? I tried to remember some important event that could became my clue and then my thought focused to Tragedy, the first incident where members of Student council killing each other. If Hope's peak in crucial situation right now, it seemed that incident had happened, but it would be good for me if i could make sure by myself and got clear picture about them.

"If i want to know about this, it will be more quick if i can talk with Ishimaru. He is Super Level High School Moral Compass and I'm sure he is usually communicating with them".

I went to outside of class and searched him. Not far away from our class, I saw him at the end of the hallway, together with...Kirigiri and Mukuro?

 _What's happen? Well, whatever, this is more important._

"Ishimaru".

"Oh, Naegi".

"Well um….are you alright? You seem more pale right now" I said worriedly.

"Calm Naegi, He is fine" Kirigiri said.

"Really? By the way, what are you doing here ?".

"We just chatted, right Ishimaru ?".

Ishimaru fell silent.

"Ishimaru" Mukuro said.

"Ah, right. We just chatted ahaha. Don't worry Naegi, everything's under control" He said in panic.

"Well, okay. So are you finished? I want Ishimaru to help me with something".

Ishimaru's face suddenly becomes bright.

"What do you want to do ?" Kirigiri asked curiously.

"Um, it's not a big deal but i think he is the right person for this. So, what's your answer Ishimaru ?".

"Of course, I'm ready to help you Naegi! Let's do it now !" Ishimaru said desperately.

"Tch".

Ng, it seemed that I heard Kirigiri clicked her tongue.

"Okay, then I'll go back to class now" Kirigiri said then left us.

She seemed annoyed when left us. I wondered why.

"Um, Naegi ?".

"Oh Mukuro what is it ?".

"Do you need more help ?".

"I think Ishimaru is enough, thank you Mukuro". i said with smile.

"...".

"Ng ?".

"Okay, then I'll go back to class too" Mukuro said then left us.

Unlike Kirigiri, I thought that Mukuro seemed happy even her expression was still same when she left us. But forgive me Mukuro, I was glad you offered me help but you were the first person that I didn't want to help me right now. There was a chance that you involved and of course asked for your help right now was equal to suicide.

"Fuuuh, you save me Naegi".

"Eh, why ?".

"Well, I can't say it but if you didn't come, I'll become crazy hahaha" he said happily.

"Oh, really? Good for you".

He seemed fine now. I didn't know why but if he felt better then everything's okay.

"Okay, by the way what can I do for you ?".

"Oh yes, I want you to take me to student council room".

"What ?!".

Ishimaru's expression changed, he seemed became serious.

"Naegi, are you sure about what you said ?".

"Yes and I want you to tell me everything you know about our student council".

"Hm….".

"...".

"Fuh, okay. It seems you really serious about this but Naegi, can you tell me your reason ?".

"I wanted to do something to save my friends. Is that enough ?".

"Well said Naegi. Now let's go".

"Yeah".

* * *

 **-Omake-**  
S: "So ?".  
K: "It was a failure. I didn't expect him to meet us".  
M: "...".  
S: "It can't be helped hehe".  
K: "I'm curious".  
M: "...".  
S: "Well, you're detective after all. You should be curious about what happened to him, cried because of that".  
K: "No, it's not about that. I'm curious why Mukuro is smiling all this time" #pointing to Mukuro.  
M: "Eh ?".  
S: "Ah, you right. Something's suspicious here".  
K: "She must be hiding something. I just remembered, you're still in there when I went back to the class".  
M: "Um, it's not big deal….Um, he was just smiling to me when I went back to the class".  
S: "Oh, it just that. It's okay, It will becomes a problem if he make promise to go with you after school too".  
K: "What ?!".  
M: "...".  
S: "...".  
K: "You two...".


	6. Unexpected Meeting - Part 1

"Honestly, i surprised to hear that you want to go to the student council room".

"Ng, what makes you think like that ?".

"After you got an incident with student council bodyguard, i think you will never mention student council again".

Student council bodyguard? Okay, that was interesting. I didn't know that student council had bodyguard.

"Um, is it that bad? Can you tell me what i told you ?".

"You just said that you met him when he tried to attack one of our students. Then, your head nearly got crushed by his hand. But well, thanks to your luck, Mukuro accidentally being in there and saved you".

"When I told you that ?".

"About one month ago".

 _Okay, that's important information. Damn, is there any way to make me remember my school memories?_

"Haha, no wonder you think like that. By the way, do you know the student that being attacked ?".

"I don't know but wait! You are the one who met that student".

"Um, well, I forget it. So, did I described something about her appearance ?".

"You didn't say anything beside that student is a girl".

"Oh okay".

"Ah, wait...if i recall it correctly, you just said that when you saw her, it's kinda makes you remember Enoshima".

Well, that was important. So, short story, i met someone that similar to Enoshima when her being chased by student council bodyguard and saved by Mukuro when I nearly got killed. Mukuro accidentally being there was suspicious, so I could assume that this student was comrade of ultimate despair or maybe mastermind from the tragedy itself. There was a chance that student I met back then was Enoshima, but if it was true then what was happened ?

"Oh, when that happened, did you know where is Enoshima ?".

"Enoshima didn't come to school because sick".

Okay, I thought...that was her. But still, what for? And why I didn't realize it? Did she disguise herself? Well, maybe. Remembering what Mukuro did when Killing game, I guessed Enoshima disguised herself was not impossible.

"Hm, now you said it. I just remembered that time she didn't come to school long enough. I should check on her when we back to class, she had just returned to school, so I must make sure she's okay".

"Wow, I thought you're only concerned with the rules".

"Don't look down on me, Naegi. Rule is important but my friends are more important".

I felt my regret became bigger. Regret because forgot the school memories and bond with my friends. I had lost something precious.

"...".

Then, we stopped at the front of door that sealed with police line.

"Okay, we arrived".

"Um, why this room sealed ?".

"After incident happened, polices decided this room may contained important evidence, so they restricted it for investigation purposes".

"Incident ?".

"Yes, murder between student council members" he answered sadly.

So it just started. Okay, at last I knew where my position right now.

"Are you okay ?".

"Well, I'm fine Naegi. But remembering about that, I feel like reading horror fiction story. Honestly, until now I'm still not believe it. I don't believe they can kill each other. They have high dedication, trust, and strong bond. To think they kill each other is…." he said desperately.

"I'm sure there is a reason".

"Yes, i'm sure there must be something that makes them kill each other. Someone might threaten them".

 _What he said is not wrong and maybe that's the truth. If that's the truth, i can guess who it is._

"See you upset like this, it looks like you're very close to them".

"Hm, i can't say i'm very close but i did know them well enough to know that something was wrong with that incident".

"So can we enter this room ?".

"Yes, I'm member of the disciplinary committee and happen to be trusted to hold the key to this room".

"Great, let's go then".

We entered the student council room. In there, i checked all of student council members notes and document that being left there. But, even searched and read the old document, no luck, i didn't find any clue. All of them are just document about school events.

"Naegi, may I know what exactly are you looking for ?".

"Um, well, i'm looking for document or notes about Izuru Kamukura".

"Izuru Kamukura ?!".

"Yes, what is it? It seems you know something".

"I don't know about him but i just know that Izuru Kamukura is one of the survivor from the incident beside student council president and he was suspected to become the mastermind behind that incident".

"Oh, so the student council president is alive? Then, where is he right now ?".

"Sorry, he's not here anymore. He reportedly committed suicide".

"Suicide ?".

"Yeah, even they said it like that, i don't believe it. Someone must have killed him" He said seriously.

"Why are you so sure ?".

"Soshun Murasame, he is Super High School Level Student Coucil President. Even after lost his friends, he is not the type that will decide to end his life like that. Even in trouble situation, he always find the best solution for it. To choose suicide is the impossible thing that i can think about him".

"Well, you may be right but who killed him ?".

"I don't know and the school seemed to want to hide the fact, this is same with the student council bodyguard that disappeared".

"What do you mean ?".

"Student council bodyguard that attacked you, the school said that he was expelled from school, but in reality he disappeared without a trace".

"Really? I don't know about that".

"Of course, the school want to hide that. And i must say that i really angry about this, they tried to cover up the bad events that happened. Moreover they seem to hide something" He said annoyed.

"It must be very hard for you, as you're members of the disciplinary committee".

"Yes, it was my duty to maintain order in the school life, although in the end I should fooled everyone even my friends by saying all will be fine".

My opinion about him increased. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Super High School Level Moral Compass. He is righteous and values order above all else. Above all things, he does not tolerate anyone running around in the school. I don't expect that even he can be insensitive toward another at times, he really cares with his friends and not make them panic. I never got to know him during trapped in a killing game but i think he's a great guy and reliable.

"Ah, forgive me Naegi".

"Ng, why are you apologizing ?".

"The truth is what I said was secret and dangerous, now i think you also fall into danger".

"Haha believe it or not, if you had not told me this, I was really in danger. So, during this time you do the investigation alone huh ?".

"Yes".

"Ho...so, only you that know about this in class ?".

"Hm, other than me, I guess just Kirigiri and she seemed to know more".

"Well, as expected from her. By the way, why did not you tell with our friends in class? Would not it be nice if we all work together".

"I think so too but that's dangerous".

"Dangerous ?".

"I don't know why, but i feel that the mastermind is lurking in among students".

Okay, Ishimaru you da MVP. I didn't expect that you had good intuition.

"Why do you think that? Do not you believe in your friends ?".

"No, it's not like that, I just worried if they get in danger because of this and somehow I feel the culprit is very close to us, so i'm still not say anything".

Well, the mastermind sure in our class. If you suddenly said this in front of her, I could see yourself in the execution screen.

"Is this wrong? Should I discuss this with our friends ?".

"No, i think what you did during this time was not wrong. Thanks for making us feel comfortable Ishimaru, must be hard for you to take this burden alone".

"Naegi".

Ishimaru expression seemed happy and looked calm.

"But you don't alone right now, okay? I'm here. Just like you, I'm really care with our friends and I hope that we can stop and catch the mastermind. So, if you get some new information and want to discuss about it, you can talk to me".

"Yes, so from now on we're partners. I hope you can work hard Naegi!".

"Well, yeah".

 _I think from now on I can request help from Ishimaru if something happened. He know about gray condition of Hope's peak and I hope my other friends can join us immediately. But i must careful, wrong step and Enoshima will execute me._

"Naegi, time to go back to class.".

"Okay, let's go".

We went out of the student council room and go back to class. Well, i didn't find something but what Ishimaru said really useful. Short story, now I was in situation before Hope's peak despair parade. At that time, students from reserve course attacked all of main course students in hope's peak. Based on what I read, the result from that parade was the death of all main course students except 78th class, my class. After the parade ended, all reserve course student committed suicide.

"...".

 _Okay, so I think my mission right now is to stop that? But how?_

"Naegi, stop!" Ishimaru said suddenly.

"Ng, what's wrong ?".

 _I look forward, and well, I know him. Long hair with red eyes, no doubt._

"Izuru Kamukura" I whispered.

 _Damn, This is bad._

* * *

 **-Omake-**

I: "...".  
N: "...".  
K: "...".  
I: "...".  
N: "...".  
K: "Right, long hair is uncomfortable".  
N & I: nodded.


	7. Unexpected Meeting - Part 2

Izuru Kamukura, he is the result from the Hope Cultivation Plan and as a "genius out of the ordinary", Hope's Peak Academy's ultimate goal, went by the title of Super Level High School Level Hope. As much as possible, I don't want to meet him, especially at this time.

"Hey, you right there! Class will start in five minutes, go back to your class now!" Ishimaru said.

"Eh ?".

"What is it, Naegi ?".

"Oh, no, it's okay".

Kamukura seemed silent. After a moment he nodded and walked past us. Shortly before past me, he whispered.

"Janitor's room in 3rd floor, 5 minutes from now or die".

Suddenly, i felt chilled. Somehow I felt a terrible killing intent.

"...".

I clicked my tongue. He was serious.

 _Looks like I have to meet him._

"Naegi, what's wrong ?".

"Oh, Ishimaru do you know that person ?".

"Hm, no but i think he is one of students in here. He seems daunting but as the disciplinary committee I have to remind him".

"Um, well, Ishimaru you're really great".

"Ng ?".

"Let's go back".

Then, we walked to the class. But before we arrived, I parted with Ishimaru. I said that I want to go to toilet, but that was an excuse so i could went to met Kamukura. Arrived at the front door of the janitor, I had uneasy feelings. Okay, this was scary but I had no other choice.

"Well, let's do it".

I opened the door and entered the room. Inside, the equipment arranged neatly. After looked around, I saw someone standing in corner of the room.

"Izuru Kamukura".

After saw me, he approached me. I didn't know what he want, so I thought it was better if I stay silent for now.

"...".

"...".

 _Ng, is he trying to read my mind ?_

"...".

"...".

 _Okay, this is weird._

"...".

"...".

 _Uah, this is shit. Say something !_

"...".

"...".

 _Okay, I'm done. Give up._

"What do you want ?".

"...".

He seemed still looked at me. Well, his red eyes was quite intimidate, but I wouldn't lose.

"..." He nodded.

"Ng ?".

"If you think you can stop Enoshima, i should say you couldn't" He said seriously.

 _Ukh, how did he know? Wait, this...may be a trap._

"I don't understand what do you mean".

"The world is destined to fall into despair".

 _Hold it._

"Sorry but i-".

"People will kill each other".

 _Stop._

"I-".

"You can not change anything".

 _Damn._

"Enough !".

"...".

"I know! Even before i do it all, I know that the chances for me to stop her and this tragedy is very small or maybe none at all".

"...".

"But that does not mean I'm going to give up. As long as there is still a chance, I'm ready to do anything to save all my friends".

 _Even if I have to pay with my life._

"You may have a super analytical ability and other talents but it does not mean what you said is all true. You may now think that the despair will swallow all and no one can stop it, but I'm sure that whatever happens, hopes will not be lost and will always exist".

 _Even if I'm not in there._

"Because I believe after despair, there is hope. I'm sure that she can be stopped.".

"...".

"...".

"You seem optimistic".

"Well, After all, my only redeeming quality is my optimism".

He chuckled.

"Um, what is it ?".

"When I think this will be boring, something interesting happened. I think that I should say thanks to you".

"What do you mean ?".

"Future. I do not know why but I can't predict the future from you".

"Well, is it weird ?".

"My analysis capabilities can makes me to predict all the future possibilities that exist with the exact figures and it makes me bored. But after meeting you, the figures become inconsistent. One phenomenon that most likely could make this figure changed is luck".

"Um, well, my title is Ultimate Luck".

"No, it's different. I also had luck but this was different. Yes, your talent is not just luck. There's something different about you".

Damn, I did not think he could analyze it until that point. Well, as expected from him. But, I had an uneasy feelings with this.

"...".

"...".

He chuckled again.

"Well, of course. You're the same as her, but different sides".

Somehow, he seemed talk to himself.

"...".

Then, He walked past me and headed for the exit.

"Izuru Kamukura" he said suddenly.

"Ng ?".

"I do not know how you know me but can I know your name ?".

"Naegi, Makoto Naegi".

"Okay, Naegi. I'll tell you right now, I'm your enemy. I'll be on the side of despair. There comes a time when we will meet again and at that time show me the future that you see and believe".

"Eh ?".

He went out of the room.

"...".

Okay, it was bad news, right? I hope that I could persuade him to help me. I had not even asked him but…well, he just said that he was going to be my enemy. Man, talk about bad luck, it was like he was already know what i want to do.

"Fuuuh, I don't even understand what just happened. I wonder if I'm going to be alright".

I walked out of the room and went back to class immediately .

"...".

All right, now, I should focus on preventing the hope's peak parade happens. I should figure out how Enoshima spread despair to the reserve course student.

"Hm, i wonder how did she do? It's impossible to threaten every students, So I'm sure there is a trick behind this. Could be, she use something like device? But what is that ?".

I continued to think hard and after a while, I arrived in front of the class.

"Hm...not good, I do not understand...argh" I said grumpily.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Naegi ?".

"Ng ?".

"Um, are you alright ?".

"Oh, Fujisaki, yeah i'm fine".

"Okay, glad to hear that".

"...".

"Um? Naegi ?".

"You show up at the right time Fujisaki, can you help me ?" I asked while holding his shoulder.

"Eh ?".

Yeah, he was right here. The one who made the super AI that saved me in killing game before. Sure...he knew something.

* * *

 **-Omake-**  
F: "Um...sorry" he said while blushing.  
N: "What is it Fujisaki ?" i said with smile.  
F: "Well, your hand, it's kinda embarassing so...".  
N: "No, it's not and please don't say it like that, you make me like a pervert here".  
F: "But...Um, sorry i think you right, ahaha".  
N: "Yeah, hahaha".  
F: "...".  
N: "...".  
F: "Um...".  
N: "Yeah, well, it's kinda weird right now".


	8. Important Thing - Part 1

"Um, Naegi, your hand".

"Oh, Sorry, did i hurt you ?" I said while pulling my hands from his shoulder.

"Well, no but it did made me surprised".

"Haha, sorry about that. By the way, why you still in outside? I mean class already started".

"Um, the truth is i volunteered to search you. Everyone worried that you might get lost again".

"Oh that's it huh, thanks...But wait, what do you mean get lost again ?".

"Eh, Um, i mean i heard that before you went back to class and cried, you didn't know where is our class. So, everyone become worried that this time you'll get lost again".

"What?! Who told everyone that ?".

"It's Yukizome sensei, when you went out with Ishimaru, she came to class".

"Oh, man. That's true but...Fuuuh".

 _Why, Yukizome sensei? Argh..._

"Um, Naegi, you alright ?".

"Oh, I'm okay ahaha. But it's kinda surprised me that you volunteered to search me".

"Well, at first, the one who volunteered to search you was Kirigiri but then she argued with Mukuro and Maizono. It seems, it will take a long time until they finish, so i volunteered to take that role" He said satissfied.

 _They sure like wasting time. What's the point about that? But Maizono, Kirigiri, and Mukuro argued each other? Well, maybe at this time they are close._

"It's like i troubled everyone. But, knowing you to take initiative like that, i don't know why but it seems you grow stronger Fujisaki".

"Of course. After all, i promised to everyone that i'll grow strong so i can proudly stand as a man that can protect you all. So, this is nothing hehe" he said with smile.

"Eh, well you're right".

Chihiro Fujisaki, Super High School Level Programmer. He was very intelligent, but he also has a very timid personality. He was very shy and it was easy to intimidate him to the point of tears, but he became more lively whenever he talked about anything related to his work as a programmer. After died in killing game, his super AI, Alter Ego, saved me from execution and helped us to save Hinata and others. It seemed that he had revealed his secret to everyone at this time, so i relieved. After all, that was the reason why he was being killed by Owada in killing game.

"So, what do you want me to help ?".

"Oh, well first, i want to ask you something, is there a way or device to make everyone obey your words ?".

"Um, that's so absurd".

"Well, I know".

"Hm, it's absurd but it doesn't mean impossible".

"What do you mean ?".

"I mean, maybe it's not something like you said but how about brainwashing machine? i had heard something like brainwashing technique from Ultimate Neurologist so i think if we use that, we can brainwashing someone and make him obey".

"Well, you right but if our goal is everyone then it will become impossible, i mean you need to make them use that device one by one".

"Um, that's true but if we can implement that method in other media, i think it will be possible".

"Huh?".

"For example, if we can implement the brainwashing technique to something like music or video then everyone will surely can brainwashed just by watching or listening it".

 _Well, that's it, i don't know why but i think i must make a note for that. My savior surely great. Now, let's procced to next plan._

"You're right, maybe that's it. You're genius".

"Um, well thank you hehe".

"Okay, Fujisaki can you help me searching about this? I need to know if someone had implement it and if possible, i want to know how to deal with it".

"Oh, um sure i think i can help you with that. But if someone really implement it, i think it will become confidential information and hard to found".

"Well, i believe in you Fujisaki. I know you can".

"Um, well, i'll try my best".

"Thanks Fujisaki, oh by the way, please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want you to get problem and please don't ask why for now".

"Hm, it's okay Naegi, i don't know why but i have a feeling that you're doing this for us so i'll not ask furthermore" he said with smile.

 _This is it. He truly my savior. You da MVP. If you born to this world as girl, i'm sure falling in love with you._

"So, can we entered the class right now? I think, we will get problem if we still in here".

"Oh, yeah you're right".

Then, we entered the classroom. It just as Fujisaki said, they're worried about me but well, i knew that they would teasing me too.

"Oh look, the prince has returned from his journey. Did you lost your way again my prince ?" Enoshima said.

"Hahaha, that's hilarious Enoshima" Kuwata said.

"Stop it you two! The class still underway!" Ishimaru said.

After causing some ruckus, I sat down and pay attention to the teacher. Well, it's been a long time since i had proper class. Kinda made me feel nostalgic and yet painfull. I just remembered this was hope's peak, of course the lesson was not normal. And then, when class was about to end, suddenly there was a announcement.

"Naegi Makoto from 78th class, please come to Headmaster room immediately. Once again, Naegi Makoto from 78th class, please come to Headmaster room immeadiately, thank you".

 _Okay that's random and i just realized that everyone looked at me right now._

"...".

 _Please don't look at me like i'll give explanation, i don't know what's happen too._

"Naegi you can go now".

"Yes, sensei, thank you".

I left my chair and went out the class.

"Man, now what is it ?".

After arriving there, I knocked and went inside. I saw headmaster talking with Kizakura sensei, then there was someone sat in sofa and he was….

 _Tengan? What's he doing here? Hm, i don't know what he want but i think i'll pretend that i don't know him._

"Oh, here he is".

"Good afternoon, Headmaster, Kizakura sensei and...ng...".

"Kazuo Tengan" he said politely.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr. Tengan".

"Naegi Makoto, do you know why you're being called here ?".

"Um, honestly no".

"Well, i just want to know why you went into student council room.".

"Oh, that's, i'm just curious, i want to know why student council room sealed".

"Naegi, i know you don't have bad intention but i hope you don't do this again. That room sealed and no one can enter except those are permitted. In this case, Ishimaru has indeed been allowed but you're not. So you understand what i mean right ?".

"Yes, forgive me".

"Good, i hope you understand and i apologize for disturbed your study. You can leave now".

"Well, then excuse me".

I left room and went to class.

"...".

I thought I was going to get a big problem but it seems not. Hm, Somehow I felt that they intentionally let me go. Jin Kirigiri, Kyouko Kirigiri's father and Hopes peak Headmaster. In killing game, he was killed before it start and his role as headmaster taken by Monokuma, so I had not chance to know him. When i met him, I felt that he seemed like a wise man.

*Ding Dang Dong.

Well, it looks like the class has ended.

"Ng ?".

I bumped into someone familiar when I was walking down the stairs, that blonde hair, ah, she was Sonia Nevermind.

"Good afternoon" she said with smile.

"Good afternoon".

Hm, as expected from Super High School Level Princess, she has different aura. Wait a minute, I wonder if i should talk to her now. When I wanted to go after her, I saw a person that looked familiar, too. That pink hair, yes, no doubt, he was Soda. What's he doing? He looked suspicious.

"...".

Oh, I just remembered, Hinata said that he admired Sonia.

"Ho...I understand".

Actually, I didn't want to meet them now. But whatever, sooner or later I would deal with them. Although I got information about them from Hinata but the real experience was better.

"Good afternoon Soda".

"Uah! Good afternoon ….ng ?".

"What is it ?".

"Sorry but who are you ?".

 _Damn, i just remembered this is the first time we met._

"I'm your junior, Makoto Naegi from 78th class".

"Oh ng, i see, ahaha".

Kazuichi Soda, Super High School Level Mechanic. He was one of survivor from neo world program and during that time it seemed that he has a highly emotional character, though he tried to play it smooth and sometimes acted carefree at first. But even his appearance was scary, he has timid personality. I heard from Hinata that he had problem trusting someone, so it made him not easily trust others.

 _Honestly, I do not have much time to build a strong bond but fortunately, I know the topic that can makes me immediately close to him._

"Soda, I heard there was a princess in your class. If I'm not mistaken, her name is Sonia Nevermind, right ?".

"Uah, how did you know that?".

"Everyone in hope's peak was well known, so it is normal if I know".

"Is it true? I thought you stalker, if you dare to touch Sonia, I'll make sure you regret to be born in this world".

"Haha, just calm down, so are you very close with her ?".

"Ukh, that's...um….".

"Soda ?".

"Yeah, of course i'm close with her hahaha".

"Wow, as i expected. I'm curious, what are you doing to spend time, i mean she is a princess after all".

"Of course we did many things".

"For example ?".

"Um...Playing game? Yeah, we played game together haha".

 _I'm sure "we" means all of his friends._

"Oh great, I'm sure it would be nice to play together with her".

"Yes, of course".

"Can you invite me later if you play together again ?".

"Ng, well, that's...".

"Please...".

"...".

"...".

"Fuuuh, okay".

"Yes, thank you Soda".

"Ng, It's nothing".

"Oh, by the way, what are you doing ?".

"Um, ng, just taking a walk".

"I see, i thought you was searching Sonia".

"Yea-oh um, ho...Sonia is here too huh? Ahaha what a coincidence, do you know where is she right now ?".

 _Uah so obvious._

"I just met with her in stairs, so if you go now, you might catch up with her".

"Really? Eh, i mean yeah, of course, maybe, I should go with her".

"Yes, you must. Especially with the current situation, girl should not be left alone".

"Hm, you right. Why did I forget".

"Go get her Soda".

"Okay, ng Makoto Naegi huh ?".

"Yes".

"Okay, i'll make sure to call you when we have plan".

"Yeah, i'm really looking forward to play with you all".

Then, He went quickly.

 _Well, he is good person so i don't need to worry about Sonia._

"...".

77th B Class. When the parade took place, they reportedly died due to the explosion. However, when the world has fallen into chaos, future foundation managed to find the fact that they are alive. Until the end, we managed to gather them all but at that time we didn't know that they are remnant of despair. After Enoshima died, ultimate despair members labeled as remnant of despair and still continue to spread despair. When i knew that they took part in spreading despair throughout the world, secretly, i put them into a new world program. It was still not known what caused them to fall into despair. Their memories before entering the new world program has been overwritten, so they didn't remember what happened, at least until I entered time machine. I hope Hinata remember, unfortunately he still didn't remember the entire memory stored on Izuru Kamukura. But I remembered, he called one name that matters.

"Nanami, Chiaki Nanami".

I just know that she was an AI created by Alter Ego as a supervisor when they entered the New World program. I had no idea that she was really real. If I remembered correctly, the alter ego made Chiaki from their memory representations.

 _If it's like that, then I am sure that this person is very influential for them. Hm, that means I have to find out about her. I guess I'll find clues to save them from the abyss of despair._

"...".

 _Fuuuh, okay, this is exhausting. Not only do I have to stop the parade, but I also have to think about how to save them, not to mention about Kamukura that clearly challenged me, this is disaster._

"...".

 _Well, I have to keep trying. I will not give up._

"Osu, let's do it".

Then, I went back to the classroom. On the way, I suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, I have a promise to go with Maizono after school".

 _Hm, she said to meet her at the usual place._

"...".

 _Damn, usual place? Where is it? Oh my god, I do not know where is that. No memories of my school life and come to think of it, this is my first experience to take a walk with Maizono, so there is no way i can know it._

"I have to get back".

I quickly ran and wish she was still in the classroom.

* * *

 **-Omake-**  
S: "Why he was called by the principal?"  
M: "Don't know".  
K: "..."  
S: "I wonder why...".  
M: "Suspicious".  
K: "...".  
S: "Yeah, I hope everything's okay".  
M: "Suspicious".  
K: "...".  
S: "Okay, that's annoying, what's it it?".  
M: "She is suspicious" #pointing to Kirigiri.  
K: "Ng?".  
S: "Ah, you're right. You know something, don't you?".  
K: "Well, you know..."  
M: "Hm?".  
S: "Ng?".  
K: "Headmaster is my father" #smiling.  
S & M: annoyed.


	9. Important Thing - Part 2

*sighed.

I opened the door.

"...".

It seemed that I was late. No one in the class, everyone had gone home.

"Damn, what should I do? At this rate, Maizono will angry" I said while scratching my head.

Angry...Maizono angry.

"...".

Suddenly, i felt chilled.

 _Uah, what's happen?_

My body reacted to something. I didn't know why but when I thought Maizono angry, suddenly my body was shivering.

"I'm sure it's not a good idea to make her angry. I should look for her right now".

 _But where I can found her? Akh, whatever...at a time like this I have to believe in my talents._

"Yes, I'm sure my luck will make me find her".

Then, I left the classroom and started looking Maizono. I checked every floor of the school and visited some of rooms that i thought Maizono would visit. After wandering around on all floors, zero, I didn't find her.

"Damn, maybe she was outside?".

I looked out through the window.

"Well, if I have to look out there, I think I'll pass out first before meet her".

Hm, it had been almost half an hour I was looking for her. Maizono would really be upset if this was continued.

"...".

Ugh, i felt chilled again. I wondered what made my body like this when thought about Maizono angry.

"Damn, I have no other choice".

I ran toward the exit. When I came out from school building, I heard someone crying.

"Ng, apparently, the voice is coming from there".

I went toward the source and when I arrived, I saw a girl with kimono sat down and wept.

 _Hm, I think I know her._

"Um, Saionji. What happened ?".

"Ung, hiks...hiks".

"...".

"Huaaah" she cried loudly.

"Ng ?".

"Huaaah….Now there is a pervert kid who wanted to attack me, huaaaah".

"What?! Wait, I don't intend to do anything like that. Calm down, if you've a problem I'll help you".

"Hiks, really ?".

"Yeah".

"Okay, if you lie I will insert a needle into your fingernails".

"Um, is that too much ?".

"Why? Hiks...so you don't want to help me now,huh ?" she said annoyed.

"It's not like that, but...okay, so what is it ?".

"Hiks...Hiks".

"...".

"I'm looking for my friend. Today, we've promised to spend time together after school but I couldn't find her and it has been more than half an hour. Hiks, what if she hates me hiks" she said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she doesn't hate you.".

"Hiks, really ?".

"Yeah, sure. You guys friends, right? so I'm sure she will not hate you".

"Hiks...okay i believe that. But I'm going to put nails in your shoe pads if you're lying".

 _Uah, please whoever you are, i beg you, don't get angry to her._

"By the way, I am also searching someone so maybe we can search them together".

"Hiks, okay".

"Well, now stop crying".

After she wiped her tears, we started to go looking for them. After we checked out the park around the school building, we started to feel exhausted.

"Huaaah, I can't find her" she said in panic.

"Did you agreed to meet somewhere before?".

"I had been looking at promised place, but she was not there. I was worried something happened to her, so I went looking for her. I tried to contact her by phone, but her phone was not active".

"Well, no wonder you panicked. Hm, wait….Gaaaah!".

"Hiiii, why are you screaming suddenly ?".

"I just remembered, why I don't try to contact her by phone ?".

"Do not tell me you went looking for a person without trying to contact first ?".

"Um, the truth is like that".

"Gah, pervert kid, you're really an idiot".

I took my phone, then without wasting time, I immediately searched Maizono contacts and pressed the call button.

"Yeah, with this I can immediately speak to her and ng ?".

I looked at the phone screen and suddenly the screen became dark. After a while, I realized what was happening.

"Out of battery".

Saionji saw me with a look pathetic.

"Please don't look at me like that".

 _Calm down, sure I'm going to find her as soon as possible._

"So, have you finished, pervert kid? I want to start looking again".

"Ah, yes, let's go".

"I don't know why but I feel that you have a strange aura...hm, unfortunate aura, Yeah your face like a man who has no luck".

"Well, despite that they still selected me as Super High School Level Luck".

"Heee, really? I also have friends who have the same title but he seem likely much more fortunate than you".

"Ahaha well, though sometimes only bring bad luck but somehow I still believe that this talent will help me. At least this time, to find my friend".

 _Yeah, I have to believe it, because it's the only choice haha._

"Well, whatever, I don't care".

We looked around and suddenly Saionji smiled.

"Ah that's her! Mahiru-nee !" she shouted happily.

Then, she ran and somehow, though she has big body like that, she looked like the kids who went running toward her mother.

"Well, Ng...Saionji, watch out !".

"Eh?!"

Suddenly, Saionji lost her balance while running. She seemed tripped. Luckily, I was still close to her. I quickly reached for her but unfortunately my strength was not enough to stop her, not only fail to stop her falling, I even lost my balance as well.

 _Damn..._

I immediately used my energy to pull her and turned my body then let her fall upon me. After a while, she woke up.

"Ukh".

"Huaaah, pervert kid! What are you doing !?".

"What I'm doing? I'm trying to help you".

"Hah, do you realize you're no help at all?" she said annoyed.

"Well, never mind, it's not important. So, are you hurt ?".

"Um, no".

"Thank goodness, I'm sorry for not being able to stop you,hahaha".

"You weird, why you laughed? did your head hit something ?".

"Well, I'm glad you're okay".

Her face was reddened, hm, perhaps she wasn't feeling well.

"Ng, you alright Saionji ?".

"O...of course! You should think about yourself before worrying about other people" she said annoyed.

"Oh okay".

 _Well, that's it._

"...".

Suddenly, my body was shivering. Okay, I felt that someone was looking at me. I looked toward the school building, after observed upstairs window of the school building, I saw…

"Ah, Mai...ng".

She looked...frightening? Once our eyes met, she smiled and left. Okay, that means bad, right? I should meet her ASAP.

"Saionji, can you stand up immediately?".

"Oh, right".

Then, She stood up and tidied her kimono. After a while, someone approached us, a short red-haired girl and she had a camera in her hands.

"What's going on here? Ng...Hiyoko !?".

"Huaah, Mahiru-nee, I'm looking for you. You were not in the usual place and Your phone couldn't be reached. I'm so worried".

"Eh, didn't you read message from Hanamura ?".

"Ng, no. I don't want to read a message from that pervert fat".

"Geez, my phone was out of battery and suddenly I had something that i must do, so I asked Hanamura when accidentally ran into him to send message to you that I will be late".

"Heee, really? Huaaah, I'm sooorrrrry Mahiru-nee".

"Okay, This is my fault, too. Sorry for making you worry" She said while patting Saionji head.

"Hehehe".

They looked like sisters. When I saw them, somehow I suddenly remembered Komaru. Right, I thought my family were still fine at this time. I guessed I should contact them later.

"Oh and you...".

"Naegi, Makoto Naegi from 78th class, nice to meet you Mahiru Koizumi" I said while standing up and tidying my shirt.

"Ng, yeah nice to meet you. Wait, how do you know my name ?".

"Oh, I just remembered, he suddenly said my name when we met earlier, even though I never met him before. He is suspicious" Saionji said.

"Ahaha, well, is it wrong to know my seniors name? And you guys indeed famous, so it's normal if i know you guys".

"Yeah, you're right, well, sorry and thank you for helping Saionji" Koizumi said with smile.

"It's okay. I guess I have to go now. I also have to meet my friend".

"Oh, so you know where she is now ?" Saionji asked.

"Well, exactly not, but when we fall, I accidentally saw her through the window of the school building, so I guess she's in there".

"Wow, your luck really work huh. I don't expect you're really lucky" Saionji said.

 _Well, though somehow I felt like getting bad luck._

"Ahaha okay, then excuse me, see you later".

"Hurry up and go,shhhh" Saionji said.

"Yeah, take care Naegi" Koizumi said while waving her hand.

After left them, I ran quickly toward the entrance of the building.

* * *

 **-Omake-**  
A: "Sayaka, why you suddenly stopped?".  
S: "..."  
A: "Sayaka?".  
S: "...".  
A: "Saya-".  
O: "Wait Asahina, It's best for you to not disturb her right now".  
S: "Oh, sorry, it's okay Ogami, everything's alright".  
O: "You sure about that?".  
S: "Yup".  
O: "Well, I know it's for self defence but I suggest you to put back the thing that you hide in your back".  
S: "They don't call you Ultimate Fighter for nothing,huh. But well, thanks Ogami".  
O: "Just take your time to calm down, we will wait you".  
A: "Ng, what thing? And what are you talking about?".  
S & O: Nodded and smiled.


End file.
